


La primera y última vez

by Laurelin_94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, Romantic Friendship, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Atracción, negación, risas, lágrimas: un sinfín de emociones inexplicables, nacidas sin un cómo, dónde y por qué concreto. Sentimientos que Marlo y Hitch apenas reconocían y experimentaban, como si "algo" los empujara a hacerlo. Un magnetismo misterioso que comprenderían al tomar caminos distintos, bajo la eterna promesa de jamás olvidar lo que no se atrevían a llamar "amor"...
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse/Marlo Sand | Marlowe Freudenberg
Kudos: 4





	1. Más que "casualidad"

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Tres semanas pasaron, desde que la legítima reina de las Murallas ocupó el trono. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, la gente parecía continuar su vida con un nuevo norte. Lo que alguna vez definían como futuro y esperanza, se veía concretado en la confianza hacia el nuevo gobierno y el impulso que cada persona encontraba en sí misma, al punto de hacerles creer que sus decisiones harían la diferencia.

Marlo no era la excepción. Más firme que nunca, aguardaba pacientemente la cansina lectura de su solicitud de traslado y el consiguiente sellado de aprobación. Cuando su superior dio el visto bueno y el discurso de su lamento por «perder un buen elemento para la Policía Militar», el soldado dejó dicha oficina con una sonrisa que no se había dado el lujo de mostrar en muchos años: era el gesto y anuncio de su triunfo personal en una nueva etapa que estaba gustoso en emprender, al servicio de una noble causa.

Ensimismado en su sueño, mientras doblaba el pasillo y subía las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de los reclutas, se cruzó con la persona menos esperada por él en ese instante.

—¡Hitch! —retrocedió, al sentir cómo la chica rebotaba contra su cuerpo— Disculpa, yo…

—¿Marlo? —respondió, quien no pudo evitar examinar su traje de civil, con expresión confusa.

Y quiso tal reacción que la muchacha no se percatara de la imitación de su actitud por parte de su camarada; quien casi tan _concentrado_ como ella, contemplaba su blusa amarilla, chaqueta militar, pantalones grises y botas marrones. En aquellos segundos, el silencio reemplazó cualquier intención de diálogo e incluso las ganas de seguir su camino.

—¿Por qué no llevas tu uniforme? —Hitch hizo contacto visual, tratando de contener su risa— Pareces uno de esos periodistas que rondan las afueras del palacio.

—No esperaba menos de ti —la inicial _fascinación_ de Marlo se esfumó por completo—. ¿Qué haces holgazaneando a estas horas?

—¿Holgazaneando? ¡Por supuesto que no, _compañero_! —empujó su pecho con el dedo índice, incómoda por su insinuación de pereza—. Acaban de darme el día libre y pienso aprovecharlo después de tantos días de tensión. ¿Imaginas que alguien como yo sea confinada al trabajo sin descanso?

—Creo que no —resopló, agotado de tanta charla trivial—. Bueno, no te haré perder el tiempo.

—Lo mismo digo —avanzó unos cuantos pasos, en dirección contraria a la de Marlo, pero se detuvo nuevamente—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿También te _tomarás el día_?

—Pues —meditó, con un pie en el siguiente escalón— digamos que sí.

—¡Vaya, afortunado! —se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo envidia—. Olvidaba que ya eras un _héroe_ de la revolución, es obvio que quieras hacer uso de tus _privilegios_.

—No seas ridícula, Hitch —descendió, acercándose con sutil altanería—. Jamás pretendería semejantes favores; y de ser el caso, ambos gozaríamos de la misma condición.

—Claro, pero soy demasiado decente para dejarme corromper, ¡y sobre todo, valiente!

—Lo dice quien chillaba en la emboscada de la Legión —alzó las cejas.

—¡Oye, te salvé de tu pelea con _el cara de caballo_!

—¡Porque se le cayó el cuchillo! Tenía todo bajo control —se señaló a sí mismo.

—Oh, sí, _bastante_ —respondió, sarcástica—. Quizás la próxima vez no esté tan dispuesta a arriesgarme por ti.

—¿No te ibas? —cambió de tema.

—¡Eso es lo que haré!

No obstante, ninguno se movió. Marlo y Hitch se miraban intensamente, mientras la soledad de las escaleras cooperaba en aumentar la extraña _tensión_ entre ambos.

—Por todos los cielos —la joven recluta volvió a reír, para desconcierto del soldado—, ¿qué hacemos discutiendo?

—No lo sé —soltó un respiro de alivio—. Creí que nos marchábamos.

—Sí, pero no tengo nada qué hacer —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Vienes?

—¿Qué?

—A tomar algo. Conozco un buen lugar… —le sonrió, para luego tomar su brazo— ¡vamos, no me hagas rogarte!

—P-pero…

El ex integrante de la Policía Militar se dejó llevar por Hitch hasta el exterior del cuartel de Stohess; de allí doblaron hacia la izquierda y en pocos minutos, la pareja ya se había acoplado al gentío que paseaba por la ciudad.

—No me gusta beber —Marlo habló tras un largo rato, a la diestra de la chica.

—Tampoco yo —lo miró—, excepto cierto vino que expenden en las cenas de reporte.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?

—¡Hombre, diviértete un poco! —lo sacudió, juguetona— Te lo mereces.

—¿Por qué? No he hecho nada de gran mérito.

—Es posible, pero tu terquedad ayudó a que entrara la legítima emperatriz, ¿o ya olvidaste quién pidió ser asignado en la búsqueda de la Legión?

—Sabía que eran inocentes.

—Dudaste unas cuantas veces, Marlo —le recordó.

—Porque tuve que escuchar tus locuras todo el camino —echó a reír.

—Sí… —la muchacha suspiró— ¿tuvimos suerte, verdad?

Marlo se limitó a asentir y siguió caminando por la avenida colindante al río de la ciudad. Su típica rigidez al andar ya no era tan evidente, en señal de su comodidad. A su lado, Hitch mantenía el ritmo de la caminata y miraba en intervalos el cielo y el pavimento. Por razones inusuales, su vista se enfocó en sus pies y los de Marlo: avanzaba cada quien por su cuenta. Hitch dejó escapar una risita, al mismo tiempo que se saltaba una parte del camino hasta lograr la sincronía en sus pisadas.

—¿Qué haces? —el soldado notó el juego de su compañera.

—¡Nada! Ahora estamos iguales —celebró el avance de sus pies derechos al mismo tiempo.

—Eres rara —mencionó, tras no hallar sentido en su última acción.

—Creo que es lo más tierno que me has dicho hasta ahora, Marlo —le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta.

—Eh… —se quedó en blanco y volvió la mirada hacia adelante— n-no sé de qué hablas.

La tartamudez del joven causó un nuevo y largo coro de risas en Hitch, en tanto éste sentía ser poseído por un cúmulo de sensaciones inexplicables: adujo su repentina _transpiración_ al calor del mediodía, mientras se esforzaba por no tropezar frente a ella. No sabía por qué, pero tampoco quería arruinar la marcialidad de la caminata que tan infantilmente había conseguido su compañera. Su inevitable mirada de reojo bastó para ruborizarlo y, por primera vez desde su ingreso a la Policía Militar, Marlo se tomó el tiempo para contemplar sus mechones castaños al aire libre, aquellos ojos ámbar tan peculiares, su rostro pequeño y nariz respingada.

—¡Realmente eres único! —la voz de Hitch lo hizo voltear instantáneamente.

—¿Por qué eres así? —bufó, confundido.

—¿Eh? ¿Así cómo?

—Pues —no supo cómo expresarse— así. Tan despreocupada, como si estuvieras en cualquier realidad, menos ésta.

—Ni idea —replicó—. La vida se ha hecho para disfrutarla.

—Pero no puedes ignorar lo que sucede a tu alrededor, Hitch.

—No lo hago —corrigió—. Sólo trato de ver las cosas desde la mejor esquina.

—Suena conformista.

—Preferiría llamarlo «optimista» —le guiñó un ojo—. Nuestro mundo es desalentador de por sí, ¿qué ganamos uniéndonos a su pesar?

Marlo repasó cada palabra de la joven en su mente, sorprendido por semejante nivel de _filosofía_. Nuevamente, su atención fue la excusa inconsciente para observarla con más detalle.

—Debo admitir —trató de elegir una frase acertada— que es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo, o es que en realidad no te he comprendido del todo.

—Yo digo que esta charla se ha vuelto _aburrida_ —tomó su brazo—. ¡Bien, ya llegamos!

Hitch lo atrajo hacia un establecimiento pequeño, donde solía asistir parte de la nobleza y la Policía Militar de Stohess: allí, lo primero que cautivó los sentidos de Marlo fue el potente aroma del café y los panecillos recién horneados.

—¿Una cafetería? —jaló una silla para que su compañera se sentara.

—Así es —agradeció, viéndolo ocupar su asiento frente a ella—. No pensaste que te llevaría a un antro, ¿o sí?

—No. Bueno —miró hacia todos lados y bajó la voz—, han dicho tanto de ti.

—No tienes que creer esas injurias —dejó escapar un inevitable tono de reproche, para luego mirar al camarero que venía a atenderlos—. Buenas tardes. Dos tazas de café y rosquillas, por favor.

—Me gusta el té —se adelantó Marlo.

—Bueno, entonces dos tazas de té —le sonrió al camarero con donosura.

—E-enseguida, señorita —se retiró, algo sonrojado.

—¿Té?

—Fue lo que pediste.

—Sí, pero tú querías café. ¿Por qué encargaste dos?

—¿En serio? —se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano— ¡Rayos, debo estar distraída! Le diré…

—No —le impidió levantarse—, ya no molestes al mesero. ¿Acaso no has visto cómo lo pusiste?

—Pero si no hice nada —arqueó las cejas—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo… —se quedó sin argumentos— nada, olvídalo.

Hitch asintió sin comprender y tomó el periódico que había sobre la mesa, por cortesía de la cafetería. Conforme leía algunos encabezados al azar, Marlo continuaba callado e inusualmente reflexivo por la actitud del camarero: él había sido testigo de dicha reacción en otras ocasiones.

No era novedad que Hitch sobresaliera entre las mujeres de la Policía Militar por sus encantos; aquellos que sus camaradas describían, entre burlas, como _excéntricos y llamativos_. Le costaba comprender la razón de tales conjeturas, sentía curiosidad y contradictorio rechazo hacia su comportamiento; y cuando al fin se había convencido de la personalidad _tan corriente_ de la recluta, la crisis de Paradis cambió su esquema. El patrullaje compartido con Hitch le mostró una faceta por demás distinta a los rumores que caían sobre ella. Mientras el camarero regresaba para cumplir su servicio, el soldado estudió a Hitch con evidente reconsideración.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Disculpa, ¿qué? —Marlo reaccionó.

—Pedí otra ración de panecillos —le comentó, señalando al mesero que iba y venía con una canastilla de dulces—. Digo si está bien, tal vez exageré.

—Nada está de más, cuando se trata de comida —tomó su taza.

—De acuerdo —Hitch masticó un gran bocado—. Igual: si no quieres, me lo das. Tengo mucha hambre…

Marlo trató de olvidar sus últimos pensamientos y bebió el té con infinita mesura. Llegó su turno para comer en silencio, sin notar cómo su compañera lo observaba. Degustando su rosquilla, Hitch paseaba su vista por cada facción del muchacho: peinado anticuado, impecable, serio, demasiado serio, _apuesto_. La chica no pudo evitar toser, tras aspirar la harina de su golosina: ¿de dónde había sacado semejante calificativo?

—¡Hitch! —Marlo dejó bruscamente su taza y se acercó, preocupado— ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Estoy bien, regresa —apenas masculló, en su afán de tomar aire y superar el sonrojo que le causaba su _ahogo_ —. En serio, Marlo, puedo con esto…

—De todos modos —le dio tres palmadas toscas en la espalda—. ¿Mejor?

—Si no has destrozado mi espalda, sí —soltó un quejido—. Rayos, es tu culpa…

—¿Mía? —hizo una mueca de intriga— ¡Acabo de ayudarte!

—¡Sí, pero…! —calló al instante, carente de alguna defensa con sentido— No ha pasado nada, ¿sí? Sólo cálmate, no hagas una escena —se frotó ambas mejillas ruborizadas y recobró la compostura.

—Bien…

Marlo se levantó, al mismo tiempo que algunos comensales volteaban a sus respectivos lugares. Tras ver más recuperada a Hitch, tomó la canasta de panecillos y las vació en una bolsa de tela que la cafetería ofrecía a sus clientes.

—Todavía tengo hambre —la muchacha le arrebató la última rosquilla de la canastilla.

—Me lo imaginaba —sacudió la cabeza—. Sé prudente la próxima vez.

—¿Próxima? —repitió, sorprendida.

—Necesitas aire, vamos —cambió de tema y dejó la cuenta pagada, retirándose primero del establecimiento.

Hitch vio el dinero en la mesa y se levantó rápidamente, alcanzando a Marlo en la avenida principal. Sin consultarle, hurgó en la pequeña alforja que colgaba de su cinturón y tomó la mano del soldado para darle algo.

—Esto… —se asombró al contar cinco monedas.

—La mitad que te corresponde. No pagues por mí, si tengo con qué hacerlo.

—Pero es cortesía.

—Y te lo agradezco, pero yo te invité a comer. Así que no discutas.

—Si quieres —Marlo soltó un gran suspiro, más confundido que nunca—. Bueno, así ahorro más…

—¡No tan rápido! —la joven se puso detrás y apretó sus brazos, llevándolo por un jirón concurrido.

—¡Hitch, qué…! —no pudo resistirse y avanzó por inercia— ¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Me avergüenzas!

—¡Tonterías, esto no puede ser peor a la vez que te golpearon los oficiales! —volvió a reír— ¡Todavía no acaba el día, relájate!

La parsimonia de la avenida fue reemplaza por el pintoresco bullicio del mercado más grande de Stohess. Para fortuna de Hitch, una feria había convocado a muchas familias que se entretenían con juegos, platillos tradicionales y un sinfín de artefactos para el hogar. Marlo logró zafarse del agarre de su compañera y acomodó la manga izquierda de su chaqueta azul, mientras observaba el jolgorio.

—¡Casi nunca está tan lleno! —la joven se sorprendió— ¡Parece que traes buena suerte, Marlo!

—¡Yo no te pedí venir! —se quejó, incómodo.

—¿Y en qué crees que gastaremos el dinero que nos queda? —propuso con coquetería, dejándolo aún más desconcertado— Hay pruebas de tiro en ese corredor… ¡vamos, gana algo para mí!

—¡Pero…! —quiso hablar, pero Hitch volvió a jalarlo entre la multitud.

Y desde ese momento, su típica resistencia perdió la batalla. El ir y venir de la gente, la emoción de los infantes, los coros de paz y alegría: aquel ambiente aturdió a Marlo por un rato. Una inexplicable sensación de incertidumbre le impidió razonar como de costumbre y miró a Hitch; ella ya había conseguido unas fichas y apuntó con un rifle hacia un tablero blanco y negro. El sonido del disparo lo hizo saltar, en tanto recordaba su última charla en la oficina de su superior.

—/—/—/—

—La Legión de Reconocimiento —fue la opción de traslado que eligió.

—/—/—/—

El aire lúgubre de aquella división contrastaba con la comodidad de la Policía Militar: un lugar al que no sentía pertenecer. Sus ansias de contribuir a lo que él consideraba justo no había cambiado, y a la vez le costaba asimilar su separación del cuerpo militar que lo acogió por muchos meses. No sabía qué le esperaba bajo el mando de Erwin Smith, pero intentó desechar cualquier terrible posibilidad.

Optimismo: eso era lo que necesitaba. La felicidad de su gente merecía defenderse a toda costa, la humanidad tendría una nueva oportunidad. Hitch confiaba en lo mismo, de alguna manera.

—¡Dos de tres! —celebró la joven, soplando la punta de su rifle— Al menos, conseguiré esos zapatos de taco bajo.

—¿Te enorgulleces de tu mala puntería? —Marlo tomó el arma, esbozando una risa burlona—. Deja que un _experto_ te enseñe cómo se hace.

—¿No era yo quien te superaba con el rifle, durante el entrenamiento?

El muchacho sonrió y puso toda su concentración en el tablero, atinando al primer blanco. Mientras éste preparaba sus siguientes tiros, Hitch se permitió contemplarlo. El porte que a menudo lo hacía resaltar en la formación, despertó un interés muy especial en ella: ¡se veía realmente bien disparando! La inclinación de sus brazos, hombros y cuello ofrecían una vista atractiva, su ceño fruncido combinaba perfectamente con el carácter reservado de Marlo. Su silueta inmóvil, nada apreciada por la joven en el pasado, le hizo pensar que quizás había puesto sus ojos en los hombres equivocados.

El último disparo sonó y Hitch quedó boquiabierta: ¡cuatro de cuatro! ¿En qué momento había pagado por más fichas, sin que lo notara? ¿Cómo consiguió romper su propio récord?

—¡Vaya! Nada mal, _justiciero_ —aplaudió un poco, para luego recibir su par de zapatos y otra prenda—. ¿Pero qué…?

—Dijiste que ganara —le recordó—. Además, no hay nada para varones, qué estafa.

—Marlo… —masculló, sujetando un abrigo verde olivo, y volvió a mirarlo con una radiante sonrisa— ¡muchas gracias!

—No hay de qué —trató de no tartamudear y pasó por su lado—. Bueno, no te quedes ahí: ¿vamos a ver más cosas?

La repentina iniciativa del soldado asombró a Hitch, quien aceptó en el acto y lo acompañó en el transcurso del paseo. Casi ningún puesto de la exhibición fue olvidado por ambos, adquiriendo lo que su efectivo en los bolsillos les permitía. Sumaron jugo y otros dulces a los panecillos de la cafetería y departieron sentados en la pileta del mercado, hablando una que otra cosa que se les ocurriera.

La muchacha notó cómo un artista la dibujaba a lo lejos y llamó la atención de éste con una chillona exclamación: en cuestión de segundos, el diseñador cedió a completar su labor, incluyendo a un atolondrado Marlo en el lienzo. Hitch se aferraba a su brazo para no dejarlo escapar, reía con las constantes quejas de su camarada, hasta que el _suplicio_ terminó con la entrega del dibujo a carbón.

—¡Demonios, Marlo! —su risa se volvió imparable— ¡Qué cara tan fea pusiste!

—¿Yo? ¡El dibujante es un torpe! —replicó, ofendid0 e irónicamente impotente por no aguantar la gracia del momento— ¡Mira tu nariz, pareces el pajarraco que cría el teniente!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —le lanzó suaves golpes al azar, en tanto ambos estallaban en carcajadas.

—¡Ya, ya, ya! —trató de detenerla— ¡Basta! ¡No soy Jean Kirstein, tonta!

Marlo frenó el ímpetu de sus muñecas y se quedaron mirando por largo rato, calmando su agitación. El juego había desordenado algunas hebras que caían sobre la frente de Hitch; y muy al contrario de lo que podría pensar, dicha imagen cautivó al soldado: lucía tan salvaje como la vez que lo defendió del _maltrato_ de la Legión, sus ojos despedían la misma fuerza de aquel día. En el vaivén de sus pensamientos, el término «hermosa» surgió espontáneamente para calificar a la excéntrica mujer.

—Nunca me dejaste en el bosque —la soltó lentamente—. ¿Por qué?

—Pues —la pregunta la tomó desprevenida—, ¿no habrías hecho lo mismo?

«Sí»: la palabra jamás salió de sus labios; y sin embargo, el silencio cómplice bastó para resolver sus dudas. Percatándose de la extrema cercanía entre ambos, Marlo y Hitch reaccionaron con el toque de las campanas que anunciaban el ocaso.

—Ya es tarde —la chica se apresuró a tomar el lienzo—. Debemos volver.

—Claro —asintió, cargando los premios ganados en la prueba de tiro.

Tal como llegaron, ambos dejaron la feria que todavía no terminaba, rumbo a la avenida principal. En todo lo que demoraba el sol en ocultarse, ninguno dijo nada, por importante o trivial que pudiera ser una probable charla. El río brillaba con los últimos rayos del astro rey, las palomas surcaban el cielo vespertino y la tranquilidad del momento se rompió con el fuerte bostezo de Hitch.

—¿Ya tienes sueño?

—Me desperté muy temprano, hoy día —se frotó los ojos—. Generalmente, duermo hasta dos horas después del alba.

—Perezosa.

—Aunque no lo creas, me ayuda a mantenerme en forma —se cruzó de brazos.

—Como digas —se encogió de hombros—. Fue un día agradable.

—¡Por supuesto! —expresó, vanidosa— Gracias a mí, saliste de tu agujero.

—Me arrastraste, dirás. Aun así —la miró—, te lo agradezco…

—Ya, no seas exagerado —esbozó una delicada sonrisa, mientras dirigía su vista al frente.

—Lo digo en serio —agregó, tras notar la turbación de la chica.

—Lo sé, Marlo.

—Sí, pero parece que dudaras; o algo te pasa, porque estás _roja_ —la examinó.

—¡Son ideas tuyas! —rio Hitch, palpando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano— Es obvio que el inmenso calor me afecta, ¿acaso no lo sientes?

—El sol se ocultó hace un rato.

—¿Sí? —recién se percató de la llegada de la noche—. Bueno, el bochorno continúa —resopló, avergonzada por su distracción.

—No tienes remedio, Hitch —sacudió su cabeza suavemente, resignado y sonriente a la vez—. Aunque, ¿sabes? Te he juzgado mal todo este tiempo: de hecho, eres una gran persona y…

—Me agradas —ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

El último diálogo imprevisto fue capaz de silenciarlos como en la pileta del mercado: para ese entonces, ya estaban frente al cuartel de la Policía Militar, de donde salía un soldado muy conocido por el par.

—¡Dreyse! —Boris, un integrante de su escuadrón, la llamó— El Comandante te ha buscado toda la tarde: ¿dónde rayos estabas?

—Ésa no es manera de hablarme —protestó la aludida, en tanto Marlo la miraba con intriga—, ¡tranquilízate!

—¡No estás en posición de exigir! Dejaste tu puesto sin licencia, así que debo reportarlo.

—Haz lo que debas hacer, Boris —pasó por su costado, molesta—. Me siento demasiado bien hoy, como para amargarme. ¡Vamos, Marlo!

El muchacho siguió a su compañera y caminaron callados por el primer piso del cuartel y las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta, hasta llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones. Allí, Hitch le entregó sus cosas para abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

—Escapaste en pleno servicio.

—¿Tú también? —espetó de espaldas, inusualmente frustrada por un problema con el cerrojo— Maldita puerta…

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —su voz sonó seria.

—No importa, ¿sí? —lo encaró— La que será amonestada soy yo, no te preocupes —logró abrir la puerta.

—No explica nada —volvió a cerrarla con fuerza.

La recluta se sorprendió ante tal arranque y la felicidad que alguna vez iluminó su mirada se tornó en una expresión sombría. Bajo la pobre luz de las velas en el pasillo, Marlo contempló el rostro desencajado de Hitch, al punto de pensar que en cualquier momento la vería romper en llanto.

—Has actuado muy raro conmigo desde la mañana. Dime el motivo.

—¿Quieres saberlo? Bien —respiró hondo—, me comporté así porque… —le costó hablar unos segundos— ¡sé lo que estás dispuesto a hacer! Y aunque no soy quien para interferir en tus decisiones, al menos te pido que uses la cabeza.

—¿Acaso…? —no pudo evitar asombrarse.

—Un guardia me contó que fuiste al despacho del superior. Supuse que tenía que ver con tu idea de ingresar a la Legión, has hablado de eso los últimos días —frunció el ceño—. No mientas…

Marlo comprendió su discurso y bajó la mirada, incapaz de refutar. La seriedad que lo caracterizaba se esfumó por un instante y por primera vez ante ella, se mostró como el muchacho de dieciséis años que era y el cual temía ser reprendido.

—De cualquier manera, ibas a enterarte —le confirmó sus sospechas.

—Marlo… —sonó decepcionada— ¡¿enloqueciste?!

—Fue mi elección.

—La más tonta que hayas hecho.

—No pedí tu opinión —respondió, ofendido—. Quiero servir a la causa del Comandante Erwin.

—¿Para qué? —rebatió— Sabes lo que cuentan de esa división, lo hemos vivido hace tres semanas. ¡¿Te sacrificarás como si tu vida no valiera nada?!

—¡Las cosas no son como antes, Hitch! —soltó los premios de la feria y la tomó de los hombros, con gran entusiasmo— ¡Esta vez hay esperanza!

—¡No, mientras existan titanes fuera de las Murallas! —se zafó.

—Basta, ¿quieres? —exigió— ¿Quién te entiende? Hoy hablabas tan apasionada sobre el optimismo y que debíamos abandonar el pesar del mundo.

—¡Exacto! —apretó sus puños, por la rabia— ¡Mantenerse con vida, no actuar como un idiota suicida!

—¿Quién dijo que será así? —había dolor en su tono de voz— No hables como si fuera a morir: ¡lucharé y sobreviviré por este mundo!

—¿Te estás escuchando? —la idea de su fallecimiento la estremeció— Marlo, recapacita… ¡¿por qué crees que vienen tan pocos de las misiones?! ¡Tendrías que ser demasiado fuerte o especial para soportar esa masacre! ¡Tu lugar no está en la Legión!

—¿Y a dónde pertenezco, según tú? —golpeó la pared— ¡La Policía Militar es corrupta, he sido el hazmerreír de la división por meses! ¡Nadie me tomaba en serio, ni siquiera tú!

La última frase hizo eco en la mente de Hitch, reafirmando aquella verdad. Por su parte, Marlo detuvo sus reclamos hirientes, tan agotado como ella, y suspiró con fuerza. ¿Por qué le dolía, si estaba tan seguro?

—Intentaste disuadirme —concluyó, defraudado—. La feria, el té compartido, tu perspectiva de vida: realmente me habías inspirado. ¿Todo era una actuación?

—No… —murmuró, con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Entonces qué fue? —retomó su mirada adusta— Porque no sé si creerte, temo decepcionarme de nuevo…

Y aquel discurso fue la última puñalada. Hitch se sobrepuso a cualquier clase de debilidad y contuvo un sollozo, mientras se agachaba para recoger el abrigo, los zapatos y el lienzo que obtuvieron en la feria: había sido su primera salida con él y, quizás, la última reunión que tendrían. Su poca fortaleza la obligó a mirarlo.

—Adiós, Marlo —abrió la puerta de su habitación.

—Hitch… —no terminó de hablar, al verla encerrarse.

Dos puertas más en el pasillo se cerraron también, en señal de que algunos reclutas curiosos habían presenciado la escena. Sin embargo, el soldado no prestó atención a tal detalle. Su cuerpo se mantuvo inmóvil frente a la puerta de Hitch, hasta que la voz de la razón lo hizo sacudir su cabeza y caminó en dirección a su propio cuarto. Ya era tiempo de organizar sus cosas y mudarse a su _nuevo hogar_.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Hola! ¡Qué tal, todos! Aquí tienen una nueva historia para _Shingeki No Kyojin_ y esta vez, estoy decidida a llenar un vacío que me dejó triste desde la última vez que buscaba fanfics de una pareja que tanto amo y de la que casi nadie escribe :’’v

Marlo y Hitch son esa dupla que sorprende, en cuanto a si se llegó a forjar sentimientos románticos entre ambos. Sabemos que Isayama nunca concretó nada, al hacer que nuestro soldado muriera con Erwin y la Legión, durante la batalla contra el Titán Bestia. Desde ese día, mi corazón se partió, y mucho más con los últimos recuerdos de Marlo hacia Hitch. ¿Amistad o más que eso? No se llega a una conclusión concreta; pero en lo personal, me gusta pensar que él sí llegó a enamorarse de ella, pese a que los dos llevaban un trato de admiración/antipatía. Si no, recuerden cómo Hitch trataba de convencerlo de que no se uniera a la Legión, pero el pobre no se dio cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, más allá de mantenerlo en la Policía Militar. Creo que si Hitch se hubiera arriesgado a confesarle lo que se sentía y Marlo abría los ojos finalmente, pudo haberse logrado algo hermoso (y quizás corto) entre ellos :’’v

Así que he intentado plasmar un «¿Qué sucedería?», si hubo alguna interacción entre los dos, antes de que Marlo se fuera a la Legión a cumplir su voluntad de ayudar a su mundo.

Espero que les guste este primer capítulo, gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, ¡y hasta la próxima! :D


	2. Eternidad tras el final

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

El día había llegado. Un nuevo ocaso empujaba a Paradis a los brazos de la noche; no sin antes, despedir a quienes juraban regresar con el estandarte de la victoria y la esperanza. El clamor del pueblo resonaba con el potente grito de Erwin, la Legión recibía cuanto ánimo lo motivara a continuar en su incierta travesía. Los veteranos y nuevos reclutas apostados en la Muralla Rose desaparecían de a pocos en los ascensores que los llevaban hasta el nivel del suelo.

Marlo fue el último en descender y aprovechó la espera para contemplar la ciudad por última vez en el día. Su campo visual abarcó los tejados, el gentío entusiasmado, las calles principales, el límite de la Muralla Rose con el campo; y más allá, hacia el noreste, fijó inconscientemente su mirada.

Stohess estaba muy lejos del reciente barullo: allí, los soldados de la Policía Militar seguían con sus actividades cotidianas, aun conscientes de la partida de la Legión. Al tintinear de las campanas, Hitch y su pelotón regresaban de su guardia en el ala este del cuartel general. Nada daba indicios de haber cambiado en su rutina, excepto el nuevo gesto de melancolía que la había marcado desde hacía un mes y medio, tras su discusión con Marlo. Se aseguró de dar por finalizada su jornada para ir a su cuarto y descansar temprano, pues le esperaban más labores que compensaran la irresponsabilidad durante sus horas de servicio.

—/—/—/—

—Pero no puedes ignorar lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

—/—/—/—

—Te he juzgado mal todo este tiempo.

—/—/—/—

Sin embargo, su mente no estaba enfocada en nada. Las horas transcurrían, la noche era más profunda cada vez, y Hitch se movía de un lado a otro en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Ella no era así: ¿qué rayos le estaba sucediendo?

—/—/—/—

—Quiero servir a la causa del Comandante Erwin.

—/—/—/—

—¡Nadie me tomaba en serio, ni siquiera tú!

—/—/—/—

La soldado se incorporó de golpe en su lecho, emitiendo un fuerte suspiro. Apenas se había percatado del paso del tiempo y sintió la tenue brisa matutina entrar por su ventana. Si mal no calculaba, las tropas de la Legión ya habían llegado a Shiganshina.

—/—/—/—

—No hables como si fuera a morir.

—/—/—/—

—¡Esta vez hay esperanza!

—/—/—/—

En eso, oyó unos pasos en el corredor de las habitaciones y vio cómo alguien deslizaba un papel por la ranura de su puerta. Hitch aguardó que aquella persona se marchara y salió de su cama en un santiamén, cogiendo la hoja. Sus ojos y boca se abrieron con notable sorpresa.

Era una carta, cuyo remitente figuraba al lado de la insignia de la Legión de Reconocimiento, con el nombre de Marlo Freudenberg. Ni siquiera cuestionó la hora del envío, ni la identidad del mensajero; así como tampoco midió la velocidad con la que ocupó su escritorio: sus manos trémulas ya abrían la inesperada misiva.

—/—/—/—

**Hitch:**

Lamento tener que expresarme tan tarde por este medio: honestamente, hubiera preferido arreglar las cosas en persona; pero dadas las circunstancias, debo posponer esta charla a mi regreso.

Quisiera no imaginar lo que estás pensando. Es algo difícil entenderte: tenemos diferentes modos de ver la vida, eso es innegable. Aun así, quiero aclarar que nunca fue mi intención herirte como lo hice. Arruiné el comienzo de una buena amistad, me dejé llevar por el arrebato propio de la cercana batalla. No esperes que me rectifique: ahora más que nunca, estoy seguro que hice bien en unirme a la Legión. Son grandes personas, me alegra saber que mis acciones tendrán sentido para este mundo y no descansaré hasta acabar con el infierno que nos rodea, te lo prometo.

Soy consciente de cuánto debe enojarte mi discurso en este instante, apuesto a que estás refunfuñando en la guardia o bostezando como de costumbre: quizás sea verdad que soy aburrido. Tú también has sido detestable en ocasiones y no he podido soportarte; pero es extraño, ¿sabes? Estaba empeñado en dejar el cuartel y apareciste, te seguí, olvidando mi deber; y en medio de todo, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Créeme que fui sincero al decirte lo rara que me pareces, y aun así lo agradezco: fuiste la única que me escuchó, así no compartiéramos ideas. No me sentí tan solo y supongo que es lo poco que extrañaré de la Policía Militar, fuera de la comodidad.

Ojalá no sigas enojada conmigo, estoy reconsiderando visitar esa cafetería de nuevo. Sólo asegúrate de pedir permiso, tonta: tal vez nos tome más tiempo charlar y de paso, encargas más panecillos, pues te comiste la mayoría sola.

No me queda más que decir, excepto que aguardes nuestra victoria y reces por el noble sacrificio de la Legión. Siento que algo especial me espera en Shiganshina y sé que tú también tendrás una gran labor a futuro. No fue tan terrible haber sido tu compañero en el cuartel.

Muchas gracias, Hitch… por todo.

—/—/—/—

La misiva resbaló de sus manos, al mismo tiempo que su mirada se perdía en la vista que ofrecía su ventana. El viento dejó de soplar y la joven percibió que el mundo se había detenido unos instantes. La misteriosa calma parecía envolverlo todo, sin que ello le otorgara un total alivio. ¿Habrían vencido?

[…]

—Marlo —tuvo que callar unos segundos— fue valiente hasta el final.

La frase de Jean fue más que suficiente explicación. Hitch ya conocía la tragedia, desde el regreso de los sobrevivientes; y aun así, no pudo asimilarlo por completo.

—Sí… —apenas contestó.

—¿No es así, Floch? Díselo —el joven soldado miró a uno de sus camaradas.

—Así es —asintió el aludido—. Marlo Freudenberg fue uno de los nuevos reclutas: ambos pertenecimos al mismo escuadrón, pero la Legión estuvo al borde de la aniquilación y el miedo nos dominó. Sin embargo, él se mantuvo firme a la causa y fue quien nos dio valor a todos en la batalla —suspiró—. Era un tipo asombroso.

—Sí, lo sé. Creo —bajó la vista, aturdida y forzándose a soportar el dolor de aquel relato— que fue por eso que no me escuchó.

—Pero al final —continuó Floch—, supongo que se habrá arrepentido de ir.

Tanto Hitch como los demás miraron a Floch y más allá del asombro que mostraban los integrantes de la Legión, la mirada de la joven militar expresaba un sentimiento indescriptible ante aquella palabra: arrepentimiento.

El contenido de aquella carta volvió a su mente, repasó cada línea y párrafo de la misma. Su silencio no le permitía hablar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Marlo habría pensado de esa forma? ¿Acaso él…?

—¡Gracias! —soltó repentinamente, dando media vuelta— Me reiré de ustedes, si arruinan la ceremonia…

—Hitch… —Jean alzó la mano, sin que ella pudiera verlo.

Escuchó algunos murmullos del grupo, mas no se detuvo. Hitch sentía que le faltaba el aire, la sala real parecía llenarse cada vez más rápido. Las memorias de aquel paseo traían emociones agridulces a su corazón. Consciente de que la reina daría inicio a la ceremonia en una hora, dobló por un pasillo, rumbo al exterior del palacio: quizás sola podía dar rienda a la tensión acumulada por tantas semanas.

—/—/—/—

—Eres rara.

—/—/—/—

—Te he juzgado mal todo este tiempo.

—/—/—/—

—De hecho, eres una gran persona y me agradas…

—/—/—/—

—Basta, Hitch, basta —susurró, pasando una mano por su mejilla izquierda, ya humedecida, sin reparar en las pocas personas que notaban su llanto disimulado—. Tienes que ser fuerte…

En eso, una mano firme detuvo su andar: era el hombre al que alguna vez golpeó en el bosque, durante la revuelta contra el falso rey Fritz.

—Un poco más y no te encuentro.

—¿Jean? —arqueó las cejas, intrigada.

—Tenía que hablarte —suspiró, agotado por la pequeña carrera en los pasillos—. Floch no debió decir eso, él…

—Oye, no tienes que limpiar su reputación ante mí —fingió fortaleza.

—No lo hago. El muchacho es imprudente, pero no lo culpo: vio la peor cara de la guerra —bajó la mirada—. A lo que me refiero es que —frunció el ceño— no creas todo lo que escuches. Conociste a Marlo mejor que nadie, sabes que sus convicciones eran serias.

—Sí, pero…

Guardó silencio. Por su parte, Jean se limitó a esperar una respuesta que jamás llegó y tratando de ponerse en su lugar, su expresión delató el asombro de quien descubre algo desapercibido a la primera.

—¿Pero qué? —la instó a seguir.

—¿Debemos hablar de esto?

—Aunque parezca cruel, sí. Mira, Hitch —resopló—: yo no sé a qué nivel pudo llegar tu trato con Marlo y soy muy malo hablando de estas cosas. Sin embargo, presiento que algo te ha incomodado, más allá de confirmar los pormenores de su muerte.

—Fastidioso, como siempre —se cruzó de brazos, en un fallido ademán sarcástico—. ¿Tratas de obtener información?

—No, creo que lo que quieres es asegurarte del verdadero estado de Marlo en la misión —replicó, dejándola en jaque—. Si te interesa saber, nunca mencionó nada sobre «regresar». No estuve con él gran parte de la batalla, pero sé que era demasiado terco e idealista para creer que ganaríamos. Es posible que haya sufrido por el terror y la desesperanza; y aun así, su fe fue tan poderosa que lideró a un gran ejército después de la caída del comandante Erwin, sin más armas que el valor para enfrentar a la muerte. No sé lo que dijo, no vi el instante de su muerte, y si necesitas pruebas para corroborar que pensó en ti o en su pasada tranquilidad, no te las puedo ofrecer —Jean contuvo el temblor de sus brazos—. Sólo te pido confianza, Hitch, tal como él la tuvo en vida. Estoy seguro que su deceso fue por un bien mayor al suyo y más allá de la humanidad, su principal razón debiste ser tú.

El velo que empañaba a la jovial Hitch fue desapareciendo y tras un largo tiempo de sufrimiento y soledad, se permitió esbozar una sonrisa. No la coqueta o mordaz que siempre mostraba a los que la rodeaban: era parte del ser que sólo había mostrado dos veces en su estadía militar, con el comprensivo Jean Kirstein y el increíble Marlo Freudenberg. El hombre cuya excentricidad la había cautivado, al punto de confundirla y hacerla llorar. El soldado en eterna ausencia cuyo sacrificio fue necesario para que recapacitara sobre sus sentimientos hacia él.

—Cara de caballo —bromeó, limpiando las lágrimas que dejó correr, invadida por una inusual y cálida paz—. ¿Cómo puedes estar solo, siendo tan amable? Cualquier mujer se sentiría afortunada de que la consolaras.

—¡Qué cosas dices! —carraspeó, sonrojado e incómodo a la vez— Por cierto, ¿la ceremonia ya va a empezar?

—Eso deberías saberlo tú, serás el condecorado —soltó una risa burlona.

—Claro, pero…

—¡Soldado Dreyse! —un oficial de alto rango los interrumpió, llamando su atención— El General Zackley desea verla en su despacho.

—¿A mí? —se sorprendió.

—Hablaremos después, date prisa —Jean retrocedió, despidiéndose.

—Tú eres Kirstein, ¿verdad? —el militar lo reconoció— También quiere verte.

Jean y Hitch se miraron, para luego dar media vuelta y obedecer la orden, subiendo por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, donde se encontraba la oficina del general.

—¿En qué me has involucrado? —habló el muchacho.

—Lo ignoro —respondió, tan intrigada como él—. Es más, ¿por qué me convocaría contigo?

—Seguramente se enteró que golpeaste con un tronco a uno de los héroes de Shiganshina —intentó bromear.

—Gracioso —masculló, mientras llegaban a la puerta del despacho, y tocó.

—Adelante —respondió una voz firme y reposada, dándoles permiso para ingresar—. Buenas tardes.

—¡General! —ambos llevaron sus puños al pecho, realizando el saludo militar.

—Ya han seguido demasiados protocolos en la conferencia, relájense —mencionó, empático, y los invitó a sentarse.

—Gracias —acotó el soldado de la Legión.

—¿Qué requiere de nosotros? —intervino la joven.

—Bueno… en sí, la solicitada principal eres tú, Hitch Dreyse. El joven Kirstein sólo oficiará de testigo.

—No entiendo —intercaló miradas entre ambos, captando el mismo desconcierto en Jean.

—La ceremonia empezará dentro de poco, así que seré breve: te ascendí de rango. De ahora en adelante, pertenecerás al primer destacamento militar de Stohess, bajo mi mando, y la reina te dará tu respectivo galardón hoy mismo —hizo un gesto conciliador—. Supongo que ésta es una excelente noticia para ti.

—¿Parte del alto mando? —Kirstein se sorprendió— Pero eso es algo muy bueno, Hitch. ¡Felicidades!

—Yo… —no supo qué responder.

—Aunque ya que lo menciona, General —el muchacho volvió a intervenir—, quisiera saber qué me relaciona con todo esto.

—Muy sencillo —dijo, mientras abría un cajón—. Fuiste uno de los encargados de repatriar las pertenencias de los soldados caídos. Recuerdo que entre varias cosas, me entregaste esto.

El general depositó sobre su escritorio un cuadernillo de cuero negro con las iniciales «M.F.» en la esquina izquierda inferior, el cual fue inmediatamente reconocido por Jean.

—¡El diario de Marlo!

—Sí. Cuando identifiqué el nombre de su antiguo dueño, iba a enviárselo a su familia; pero una hoja suelta cayó de la libreta —levantó un papel escrito—. Fue esto lo que me hizo retrasar la entrega hasta el día de la ceremonia.

—¿Y qué es lo que dice? —Hitch sintió curiosidad.

—Te menciona. No es una carta formal, pero solicita que reevalúen tu condición como soldado de la Policía Militar, especialmente después de tu participación activa para la entrada de la legítima soberana, pues merecías reconocimiento —agregó, para luego mirar a Jean—. La Comandante Hange y tú redactaron el reporte, aquella vez. ¿Por qué nunca me hablaron al respecto?

—No culpe a la Comandante, por favor —asumió la responsabilidad—. Fui yo quien le propuso mantener sus identidades en secreto, para evitarles un castigo innecesario.

—En una situación así, quizás —resolvió Zackley—; pero Freudenberg y Dreyse colaboraron en una operación que yo mismo respaldé desde la capital. Negar su contribución al nuevo orden del gobierno, sería cometer los mismos errores de los parias a quienes destituimos.

—¿Eso quiere decir…? —continuó la muchacha.

—Que no hay razón para sancionarte —sonrió—. Me alegra saber que un miembro de la Policía Militar haya tomado decisiones acertadas, sin la influencia de tantos oficiales corruptos.

El general se levantó de su asiento, al mismo tiempo que Jean y Hitch, mientras sacaba algo de otro cajón pequeño. La joven lo vio acercarse a ella y colocarle un distintivo en la solapa izquierda de su uniforme.

—/—/—/—

«Siento que algo especial me espera en Shiganshina y sé que tú también tendrás una gran labor a futuro…»

—/—/—/—

La sorpresa de Hitch se hizo más evidente: aquel mensaje en la carta era revelador. ¡Había abogado por ella todo el tiempo! ¿Cómo no pudo notarlo antes? ¿Acaso era la primera vez que Marlo demostraba algo hacia ella?

¡No, no lo era! Su compañía en los años de entrenamiento, los días de guardia en Stohess, el patrullaje en el bosque, su apoyo conjunto a la Legión, las quejas y bromas en la feria, su carta antes de partir a Shiganshina, incluso la última solicitud al general Zackley… ¡eran un sinnúmero de señales! ¡Jean tenía razón! Aun después de su muerte, el soldado caído seguía velando por su bienestar.

—Que este símbolo rescate el valor que no les he otorgado en su momento. Tengo la certeza de que harás honor al sacrificio de Marlo. De ahora en adelante, cumple con tu nuevo deber, Hitch Dreyse.

—¡Sí, señor! —exclamó, haciendo el saludo militar.

El gesto feliz y orgulloso de la muchacha se mantuvo firme, aunque su espíritu se revolvía por dentro, sólo que ya no era a causa del dolor y la frustración. Podía jurar que sentía a Marlo más cerca que nunca, a su lado, celebrando su propio cambio. Desde ese día, Hitch se prometió honrar la esperanza que su trunco amor había llevado siempre como bandera, en defensa de la libertad para la humanidad.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Segundo capítulo, listo! Aaah, este fanfic ha exprimido todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos que tengo hacia esta pareja, rayos :’’v pero igual, me alegra haber escrito toda esta historia :’)

Recuerdo que al leer el manga, creí que superaría con más fuerza el Arco del Retorno a Shiganshina (sobre todo, las muertes de Erwin y Marlo); pero la entrada de Hitch en la escena me dejó en blanco, especialmente cuando Jean le habla del valor de Marlo en batalla y Floch diciéndole que éste quizás se había arrepentido de luchar (¡maldito XD!), me dolió en el alma ver a Hitch tan devastada; y considerando que es una actitud que sólo saldría cuando alguien te interesa realmente, sea en calidad de amigo, familiar o amado, me quise centrar en el proceso de duelo de Hitch, agregando algunas cosas que siento pudieron pasar para que ella tuviera más tranquilidad, respecto a los sentimientos de Marlo (porque si él la recordó antes de morir, no pudo ser por un motivo cualquiera).

Con este capítulo, quisiera reivindicar esa relación que jamás se dio en el manga, incluyendo esta vez a Jean como un intermediario que la ayuda a superar su sufrimiento.

Y con esta historia terminada, agradezco un montón sus lecturas, ojalá les haya agradado este capítulo :’) ¡muchas gracias y suerte! :D


End file.
